Harry Potter and the Heart of Flame
by Fyrius
Summary: Harry, Takuya, and the rest of the Digidestined are back. Fresh from the victories of Harry and Takuya over Randalf and Voldermort, the next year is going to be easy right? Wrong! While Harry and Takuya are working on their mental connection, the school whispers of Harry killing students. Continuing from Harry Potter and the Digidestined, Continues in Harry Potter and the Valkyrie!
1. Of Elves and flame

**A.N. Oh man, this turned out to be a great chapter. I put a reference to Pottermore in here so you'll like it. I don't know what'll happen this year but I know for sure that Randalf wasn't the last of the enemy. Creepy voice is still in hiding and won't be coming out again soon. If you are a first time reader then welcome and I hope I put enough info in for you to get the drift. **

The peace and quiet of Privet Drive, Little Whinging was shattered one morning by the shrill wail of a fire alarm.

"Boy!" Came the voice of Vernon Dursley, "That's the fifth time this week! Petunia gives you enough to eat so you don't need to be in the kitchen."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." A gangly "boy" of twelve years, Harry Potter was becoming used to these conversations. Not for the first time, he considered blasting his uncle with a tongue of fire just for good measure. Though it wouldn't be considered magic and was thus undetectable, it would be a misuse of his power that could land him in a government laboratory. Harry was just lucky that his uncle wasn't very attentive for if he found out...

Although he looked like a twelve year old boy, Harry was actually made up of fire and burned bone marrow. When he had gone to a school for magic, Hogwarts he had followed some new students when he heard funny noises coming from their beds. While hiding, Harry had heard the group of 9 talking about how to handle a "Digimon attack." Before his eyes, two of them transformed into strange beasts and had flown out the window, a few others turning other creatures into strange beasts too. When one of the remaining boys had run out the common room, Harry had followed him. Outside, the boy had turned into a large fire dragon type monster and Harry leapt on his back. When the creature, BurningGreymon had shown up to cover his friends, they were in a tight spot so the dragon rushed to help. When his attack did no damage, a return attack had hit BurningGreymon, trapping the boy, Takuya Kanbara and Harry Potter into the same mind and body. The dominate mind and body was changed when physical damage was sustained. When another attack had come right as Takuya was explaining about the creatures, Digimon, a light had hit him and caused Harry to appear. Knowing an attack was coming, Harry mentally accepted his death and was accepted by one of two spirits that Takuya had inside him, Agunimon. Realizing that he couldn't fuse with Harry for doing so would kill Takuya; Agunimon had instead given Harry a small amount of his fire. Unfortunately, the fire began to change Harry's body. After discovering this, Harry had learned that Hogwarts was slated to be attacked and managed to get Takuya and a few of his comrades out of the castle. After getting them to safety, Harry died, separating from his mortal flesh. He had been reborn purely a being of fire, fused with BurningGreymon's flame, his wand, his D-tector he had gained from his acceptance of death, and Takuya's goggles which he had given Harry at the funeral. Harry had been pushed into the Digital World where he met his Digimon partner, Mokomon. The year had ended with Harry and Takuya as one being, Hakuya leading a charge to save Hogwarts students from the evil Randalf and Harry's confrontation with the wizard who had killed his parents, Voldermort.

While Vernon went on about how Harry was to be in his room making no noise, Harry took the time to talk to Takuya. Although they lived a full continent apart, the mind merge had allowed them to be able to hear each other through a form of telepathy. When Takuya had turned into a dragon-lion and Harry had become his "Rider," the connection had gotten extremely strong to where one could influence the other's movements. Though the connection was no longer as strong as that, if they concentrated, Harry or Takuya could see exactly as the other was seeing.

-Get me out of here, please.-

-You know it's only a month and a day right?-

-Grumming's is tonight.-

-Oh lord. Want me to keep you company?-

-Yeah sure. What are you doing?-

-We got some snow so we're off sledding. Tommy's almost done though, he crashed into a tree but wants one more go to prove he's just fine.-

-Show me.- In addition to talking mentally, the boys could share memories. When they did this, the memory was viewed as their own, from their point of view. Harry chuckled as he saw the orange capped brunette faceplant and then steadfastly refuse to leave until he did it one more time.

"Is something funny boy?"

-HAHA, his mustache!-

Takuya was referring to the bit of egg dripping off of Vernon's mustache. "No sir, I was laughing at how… um… easy this deal will be for you." Harry managed with a straight face.

Vernon looked the boy over and then hissed, "See to it that it will go that way."

-See what you almost got me into?-

-Well how was I supposed to know. Jeez.-

-I forgot myself agin.-

-WHAT!?-

-Better make sure there's nothing to hit your head on this time, you almost killed yourself.- Harry was referring to a time during his school year when he and two of his friends had fallen into a plant. Harry, the last one, had burnt the plant when he fell, sending all three down to the ground. When Harry complained about this, Takuya had hit his four-poster bed at Harry's statement that instead of a nail he had broken 'just a plant.'

-Don't worry, I just spooked Tommy. They still don't understand how I was able to know when those guys were going to attack.-

-That's another thing they don't get. If Uncle Vernon knew why the fire alarms were doing that…-

-Isn't that like the fifth time this week?-

-Mmmm, was taking a shower since I got complaints about smelling like a chain smoker.-

-And?-

-Did you know that steam can set a fire alarm off just as quickly as smoke?-

-I didn't, guess I'll have to talk to Thomas. Thomas H. Norstein was a 16 year old genius who had quickly been promoted from his starting year, 4th to 5th. He managed to pass his Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams, (O.W.L.s) and was slated to start 6th year in a month.

-Granted, it was over 500 degrees Fahrenheit. -

Harry had been shooed to his room, another round of be quiet orders falling on deaf ears. Takuya had dropped Tommy off and was focusing on voluntarily merging with Harry. Although this had been done twice before, both times had been forced. When Harry noticed, he tried to calm his heart rate down. For a being who's normal inactive range was 500- 700 bpm, this was tricky. At last, Harry and Takuya had managed to synchronize their heart beats, feeling their minds merge together.

Harry (and Takuya) walked into his room. With Takuya along, they could work on switching dominate minds or swapping memories. However, those thoughts were shattered by a little grey creature wearing god who knew what around his waist. His great green eyes looked at Harry while his left ear twitched.

-Who's he?-

-Your fourth cousin once removed.-

-Haha very funny, although he does look like my great aunt.-

When Harry asked, the creature replied with "Dobby's a houself sir." The house elf then explained that "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"But I have to go back, I'm starting second year and I'm on the quidditch team and I have friends and."

"Friends that never write to Harry Potter?"

"We still keep in touch."

-I smell a rat.-

-House-elf.-

-Who is a rat in disguise.- Takuya countered.

"But how can you keep in touch when Dobby has been stopping his letters?"

"You can't stop everything you dirty little." With each word, Harry's body began getting hotter.

-Harry, don't.-

-I'm going to.-

-No you aren't.-

-But.-

-Not worth it.-

-Oh fine.-

Harry calmed down, his heart rate returning to normal. He and Dobby had some back and forth that ended in Harry running downstairs after the creature. In an attempt to keep Harry from returning to school, Dobby levitated Aunt Petunia's pudding, sending it crashing down. The house-elf vanished, leaving the boy to his fate.

**A.N. So Dobby broke the pudding, will Harry be expelled? The answer may actually surprise you.**


	2. To safety: The letter

Although Harry had explained that the pudding had nothing to do with him, Harry's pleas fell on deaf ears. When the warning about a Hovering Charm was dropped on Vernon's guests, Harry knew he was sunk. He was relegated to his room, a prospect that made the boy fight to keep a straight face. He could turn into smoke, slipping through the cat flap that Vernon had installed. He could even do it using cold fire, making it virtually impossible to detect him. He only used this ability to retrieve his school books, doing it while Vernon was out.

Harry quickly grew used to the little room, practicing his mental contact with Takuya. Though Harry had nothing to share, Takuya more than made up for it, making Vernon wonder if he was punishing Harry hard enough. One night when Harry had finished packing, he and Takuya were working on swapping dominate minds. Unfortunately, Takuya was in charge when Ron appeared in a flying car.

Ron hadn't seen Harry and months. The boy hadn't heard from his friend and had eventually decided to rescue the boy. But when he saw Takuya Kanbara he was furious. "And to think I was worried about you."

Takuya looked ashamed and then turned to Ron, "Sorry, hang on a moment." With that, the boy started concentrating and his form wavered. In a few minutes, Harry was standing in front of Ron, gasping with the strain. "That… still… tires… me… out!" He gasped

Ron stared at Harry, watching the boy try to catch his breath. The boy had written off Harry's changing as a dream but apparently it was real. When Harry's breath began to clear, Ron spoke up. "We've come to take you away."

"Well I'm getting tired of sitting here, Only reason I haven't done something stupid was Takuya and I keeping in touch."

"How come you've been responding to his letters instead of mine?"

"You've been sending me letters?" Harry threw his trunk and his racing broom at Ron.

Harry had stood up and watched as the flying car had pulled out the bars on his window. After that, he got in the car when his snowy owl, Hedwig had screeched at him. "I've forgotten Hedwig!"

-No, really?-

-Ah, shaddup.-

Harry went back out and threw Hedwig in. Before he could join her, Uncle Vernon had come barging in, "He's escaping!"

-No we aren't we're just sticking our head out the window and climbing into a car because there's beer.-

Harry laughed out loud at Takuya's sarcastic comment.

Vernon grabbed Harry's leg planning to grab him when he began screaming.

-Oh crap, I've done it again.-

Vernon's hand was smoking, burns popping up on the flesh. With a sigh, Harry kicked the bigger man's hand away and leapt back in.

-Why beer?-

-Oh, Willis sent videos of American ads. There were a lot of beer ads.-

While the Weasleys laughed about Vernon's look, Harry had curled up on his seat in misery. At the rate he was going, he'd be ogled as the amazing fire boy. Ron turned and looked at the boy, noticing his sadness. When he had first met Harry, the boy had been good natured and friendly. After he met those Digidestined, Harry had a habit of acting like he was having conversations with someone not in the room and now he was doing it again.

-Don't feel too bad, he did grab you.-

-If I had kicked him I'd be fine but those burns were so bad he may have to go to a hospital.-

"Harry, we're here."

Harry stiffened and switched to Takuya. "I want to see!" The boy looked at the house in awe, surprised at how it was even standing.

-Ok, that's enough budge up.-

Now that they were no longer in the car, Fred and George managed to get a full view as Takuya's face wavered and then blurred into Harry's. "That's wicked mate, can you do that with anyone?" The twins inquired.

"No, only Takuya as he and I share a special connection."

"Well what about Ron and Hermione?"

Ron walked up as he heard, "Ron and Hermione are my best friends but we don't share a special connection with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"We communicate mind to mind. I can't tell you all of this because it's private but the two of us were pushed into each other's minds, merging together."

"So like you always know what the other is thinking?"

"No but we can hear each other think. Takuya's been keeping me company while I was locked up but he might separate now that I'm safe.

-Darn straight. I'll be watching though!- Harry felt Takuya separate from him, the other boy waking up in Japan.

"Let's hurry so mum won't know we've come."

"We'll play it cool and when we go down we'll bring you down and say, 'look who turned up last night.'"

-Devious aren't they.-

-You and I have no idea.-

These plans were dashed by a large red haired lady, "Beds empty, car gone, no note! You could have died, you could have been seen!"

-Devious duo 0, mother's intuition- 1.-

Harry hid his grin and the younger Weasleys looked at him. "Later."

Harry was able to tell Ron about Takuya's comment while they were 'degnoming the garden.' "When they made those plans he was like, Devious aren't they? And I told him we had no idea. So when she came running in he was like, 'Devious duo 0, mother's intuition 1.'" Ron chuckled while they threw the gnomes out of the garden.

Their laughter was suspended as an owl appeared and dropped an official looking letter on Harry's head.

Dear Mr. Potter,

After Mr. Vernon Dursley was admitted to a muggle hospital, we have concluded that your case requires careful consideration. As such, a private hearing will be held on Tuesday, August 4th. You are allowed to bring one (1) witness to give testimony.

Sincerely,

Mafilda Hopfink

Improper Use of Magic Office.

**A.N. So now what is a wizard to do? Harry must stand trial but will he survive? I seriously hope so for all our sakes.**


	3. The trial

The days slipped by while Harry debated about who to bring. His best bet was Ron but then he'd get in trouble for the car. His second choice was Takuya but how could he explain Takuya? At last, he settled on Takuya.

"I can explain it a lot better with him. I can say he was hiding in the shadows and that's true. He also had nothing to do with the car and so he wouldn't get in trouble." Harry explained for the fourth time to Ron.

Takuya showed up the next day, the third and was slated to go with Harry and Arthur Weasley, his escort. When the appointed time arrived, Harry and Takuya were taken to a desolate corner and shoved into the phone booth. "62242." Arthur said as he punched in the code.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic visitor's entrance, please state your name?"

"Arthur Weasley, here to escort Harry Potter and his witness, Takuya Kanbara to his trial."

"Please take the visitor's badges that will come out of the slot by the receiver. Present your wands to the security office for inspection."

With that, badges reading, "Harry Potter, Hearing," appeared in the slot. Harry and Takuya put them on and the booth sank into the ground.

When the doors opened, the boys stood in a softly lit room with gold chandeliers everywhere. A statue of a witch, wizard, house-elf, and goblin stood to the side. Arthur took the boys to the security desk and both handed the clerk their wands.

"11 inches, phoenix feather and holly, that right?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered back. He was handed a slip with the wand's measurements and then Takuya stepped forward.

"Hmmm, Beech, mixed with melted dragon scale 17 inches, moderately flexible?"

"'s right." Takuya replied. He was also handed a slip.

The pair was marched into a moderately small room and Arthur left. Standing there were Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley as well as a man in a green bowler hat and Professor Dumbledore.

"Please be seated." A voice rang out.

The boys sat down together, lightly holding the other by the shoulder.

"This disciplinary hearing for Harry Potter resulting from a Hovering Charm and possible Muggle attacks will come to order. Trelawney Bridget presiding. Witnesses shall be Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley for the infraction and Albus Dumbledore and…" At this, the wizard froze. Takuya spoke up and the wizard continued, "Takuya Kanbara."

"Do you acknowledge that you casted a Hovering Charm at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging?"

"No."

"Do you acknowledge to 25 accounts of muggle baiting through the use of fake smoke alarms?"

"No."

"Do you," Trelawney now scowled, "acknowledge to one count of attacking a Muggle by burning him?"

Harry gulped and exchanged a glance at Takuya, "Y-yes."

"Please prepare your defense."

Harry stood up but before he could open his mouth, Richard Sampson ran in. "Can I help you?"

"Am I too late for the trial of Harry Potter?"

"This is not a public trial."

"I have evidence to prove the boy's innocence."

"… Proceed."

"While at Hogwarts, Harry had an accident that caused his body temperature to settle at an extremely high level. As I did not realize how dangerous this could become, I did not notify the school of the problem."

"Your name?"

"Commander Richard Sampson. I live in Hogsmeade and the boy was given permission to stay with me on occasion."

"Do you concur, Professor Dumbledore?"

"We have given Harry allowance to visit Sampson with his friends, Takuya Kanbara, Willis Brenan, Junpei Shibiyama, Ryo Akiyama, Keenan Crier, Kristy and Marcus Damon, Yoshino Fujieda, Cody Hida, Tommy Himi, Ken Ichijoiji, Yolei Inoue, Yamoto Ishida, Kouchiro Izumi, Hikari and Taichi Kamiya, Jeri Kato, Joe Kido, Koichi Kimura, Miki Kurosaki, Kenta Kitagawa, Takato Matsuki, Koji Minomoto, Davis Motomiya, Rika Nonaka, Thomas Norstein, Zoe Orimoto, Kazu Shioda, Megumi Shirokama, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi, Sora Tanenouchi, and Henry Wong. The students are in a large amount of years from second to sixth although Mr. Norstein had been advanced a year midterm and passed his OWLs. Aside from this, there have been reports from all my staff that teach a class with Harry that his assignments have been scorched. Mr. Potter takes Potions at night because there have been times when potion bottles have melted. I myself suffered an incident where after the boy had gone missing, I tried to bring him in and was burned so bad I collapsed." Dumbledore continued, "Although these incidents became fewer, Harry has an odor around him similar to that of smoke."

"Yes well, this still does not explain the Hovering Charm."

"A house-elf who went by the name of Dobby had appeared in my bedroom and told me to not go back to Hogwarts. When I told him that I couldn't leave my Quidditch team, classes, or friends, he pointed out that I had been receiving no mail. When I asked how he knew, he showed me that he had been preventing my letters from getting through. Eventually, he ran downstairs with me and Takuya following. When he got to the kitchen, he said that he would make sure I stayed away from school as it would be unsafe and cast the spell." Harry said.

"Why does Mr. Dusley have burns on his hand?"

"When I received the letter, Uncle Vernon put bars on my windows and locked me inside my room. One of my friends, Ron Weasley came and ripped the bars out using a car. Takuya wasn't supposed to be there so he had hidden and saw me throw out my trunk and Nimbus 2000. I had been about to leap down when Uncle Vernon came in and grabbed my foot. He tried to stop me from escaping but when he touched me, his hand was burned. Did-did it heal alright?"

"Mr. Kanbara?"

"Harry had told me that he had problems in the past with his family. He mentioned that they would blame him for anything strange and had a habit of locking him up for it. I visited him frequently, keeping him company. On the 31st, Harry had been told to go to his room and, I quote, "Stay in your room, make no noise and pretend you're not here." This was repeated many times along with the duties the other two members of the household had been assigned. If I remember correctly, Mrs. Dursley was to show the guests inside while Dudley was to take their coats. Mrs. Dursley would be responsible for making the dinner, tea, and desert for the guests. The two were supposed to make small talk to help Mr. Dursley secure a business deal and the five would end in the sitting room with the pudding. We walked to Harry's room and the bat like thing, the house-elf told Harry that Hogwarts wouldn't be safe. I saw the letters and witnessed the pudding fall, the disappearing, and the letter. After he read it, Mr. Dursley had ordered Harry his room and told him he was not allowed to come out except to use the bathroom once a day. He locked Harry in and contracted a man to put bars on the windows. When Ron led the escape, I watched him pull out the bars. When Harry had been about to leap, his owl hooted and he ran to grab it. While Harry had his head out the window, Mr. Dursley yelled, "He's escaping!" and grabbed Harry's ankle. I then heard a sizzling sound and saw Mr. Dursley let go of the leg and scream. His hand was burnt black from the injuries."

The man in the bowler hat spoke up, "Was Harry allowed to come down to dinner at all?"

"No sir."

"So he received nothing?"

"Instead of the pot roast, he had been given some bread and cheese and had been ordered to eat quickly and not touch anything. When the doorbell rang, he was forced up to his room."

Mr. Bridget turned to the Dursleys, "Is this true?"

"The fire alarms never went off when he was around. The only exception was when he had been ordered to take a shower since he smelled like smoke. The boy was ordered to his room because we were worried that he'd try some." At this Vernon gritted his teeth in disgust, "magic. When we heard the pudding fall we ran there and saw him looking at it. We sent him to his room and when he tried to escape without my permission, I grabbed him. That's how I got these burns."

"And what of Mr. Kanbara?"

"I have never seen him before aside from at the train station when I went to pick the boy up."

"And does anyone here recall seeing his wand?"

"No, he wasn't holding that thing." Vernon said.

"Vernon won't allow him to carry it." Petunia said.

Dudley nodded.

"He kept it in his robe pockets."

"I had left it in my school robes as I do in the summer."

"Well in light of this, we drop all charges. However, if we receive more reports of burns, we will be following up. This concludes the trial." Mr. Bridget finished.

When Harry reported the news to Arthur, the man jumped in the air and cheered.

At the Burrow, cocoa was passed around and everyone expressed their happiness. All too soon, it was time to go to Diagon Alley.


	4. Change

When Harry and Takuya saw the pot of "floo powder" they had mixed reactions. Harry was looking at it in horror while Takuya was clueless. When Harry was told to go first, Ron quickly explained that it was his first time. When Molly explained the process, Harry leapt forward into the open flames. Molly and Arthur started screaming while Fred and George gasped. Ron, Ginny, and Percy fainted while Takuya chuckled. Without a word, Harry had vanished and everyone else was clueless.

"He's alright." Takuya chuckled. "Says there's a poster for a Gilderoy Lockhart."

With that, he grabbed the powder. "D-digon Alley." He coughed. Takuya ignored the advice of the Weasleys and kept his eyes open, watching with fastination. When he landed, he hit his goggles with a thump. Being made of fire and sand, they did not break, instead falling to his face.

The shop was lit by a blue fire, turning black at some of the items. Even the signs had fire around them and he shuddered as he saw them. He could see the necklace had miniature human heads for beads, the hand looked red. When he read the sign for the necklace he realized,

-I can see auras now.-

-Glad I skipped the powder then.-

-I don't think you'll be so lucky next time.-

Takuya heard a noise so he ran in a yellow cabinet. When Draco and Lucius Malfoy walked in, Takuya felt something tug at him. He remembered the ride of the Valkyrie and that Draco's Valkyrie name was Hawk. He saw that Draco looked silver with blue streaks where the nervous system would be. An illusionary hawk seemed to cover him and his eyes seemed almost fierce. His father was pitch black with faint twinges of white close to where his heart would be. Hastily, Takuya flipped his goggles up. Draco looked like he normally did but the shop changed. The heads were gone from the necklace, the beads now a faint blue. The store was similar, now black. Takuya warned Harry and together they listened to the conversation. Lucius was asking to keep items hidden while Draco stood. The boy was about to ask for something when he froze.

"Draco?" Lucius enquired.

Even without his goggles, Takuya saw thin, familiar threads appear all over Draco. They began pulsing yellow and though Takuya could tell he was unable to help it, Draco spoke up. "Shrinking keys, soul stealing TV's" at this Lucius grabbed the boy but it was as though he couldn't stop, his eyes were wide as he continued listing items dark and muggle baiting to the world. When he finished, the boy collapsed, completely covered in thread. As soon as Draco was carted away, Takuya bolted, following his connection to the boy.

As he ran, Takuya felt a primordial desire to protect those he was bonded to. He fell to his hands and a tail sprouted up. Fangs grew as his face turned into a dragon's snout and he had bestial eyes and elf's ears. The spikes appeared and the beast leapt out at Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was furious, his house-elf had been disappearing and that fool Arthur Weasley was checking his house for discriminating items. And now his own son turned traitor! As he walked over by Gringotts, a savage lion-dragon leapt at him, aimed for the heart. It hit him in the chest, causing a little black book to fly into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. Draco flew up and the beast leapt at the boy, mouth open. The gathering crowd gasped as the beast swallowed Draco Malfoy whole. The beast landed and ran to Harry Potter who pet it. Unfortunately, a crowd charged toward the beast but Harry stood up and yelled, "If anyone touches the beast, they will answer to me!"

Gone was a scraggly black haired boy with a scar. He stood tall and his eyes were living fire. His hair was a flame itself, sizzling in the wind. Around his forehead sat a pair of square goggles. Many thought he looked like a demon or an angel of death. The crowd halted and seemed to decide things weren't worth it. When they cleared, Harry was standing next to Takuya Kanbara.

When they went inside their last stop, Flourish and Blotts, Harry was shepherded over to Gilderoy Lockhart. Takuya stood nearby writhing in pain.

When Takuya had first been transformed into the beast, he and Harry had metal implanted in their blood. For Harry, this was metal ash but for Takuya, it was flecks too small for a human to see. When he had swallowed Draco as the beast, the other boy had been locked away in Takuya's mind, unconscious. But what no one realized was that the Steel Digizoid in both bodies was not just a bonding agent, but also a transformative.

The Digizoid formed around Draco's mental body, making it into a metal body. The space inside a mind is larger than that outside, so the close to 5' boy was able to reform easily. The sedative that ran through the metal kept Draco from feeling anything or even realizing what was going on.

When the reformation was done, Takuya couldn't help it. He let out a primordial howl and Harry pushed away from Lockhart. The boys ran outside, finally stopping inside the basement of the Leaky Cauldron. Takuya was forced back into the beast and a white metallic body formed with the spikes completely through it.

While he was changing in Takuya's head, his body was transforming on the beast's back. His neck shrank and his windpipe shattered. His ears rose to points while his hair became feathery soft and long. The boy grew to six feet and his leg bones snapped and metal grew around them, squeezing them apart. The new bones shrank to be pencil thin with liquid Digizoid running through his veins. His chest, rear, and leg hair fell out, replaced by feathers so small they couldn't be seen. His head reshaped and every bone turned hollow. The blood in his body poured out, completely replaced by steel Digizord. His toenails grew large and his joints all became double joined. Finally, a gland was inserted and the boy was still.

Takuya was forced back to his human self but now he felt the other boy changing. Draco's whole body was being rewired for flight and his brain was being altered for that purpose. He walked back with Harry to the others and sure enough Molly made sure Harry was using the powder.

Harry threw the pinch of flame into the fire and began screaming. A retired healer was summoned but she could do nothing as she watched the powder soak into Harry's skin. Takuya doubled up in agony and both boys passed out. Ron then turned to his mother.

"Mum, Harry and Takuya saved my life last year so can you do them a favor?"

"What is it?"

"You have to promise first."

"…I promise."

"No matter what it is?"

"No matter how foolish or dangerous it sounds, now what is it?"

"Leave him here."

"But."

"I'll stay here with the twins. Harry needs help but no one here but Takuya can give it."

With this, Molly gathered up her remaining children and, sighing, left for the Burrow.

When a fire comes into contact with floo powder it takes the user to where he or she wants to go. When the user is the fire, the powder does something else. Harry's flaming bones cracked and were coated with the powder. He blacked out when he could not breathe anymore, feeling the changes begin. The connections from his eyes to his brain changed the spectrum he could see in altering. Gloves covered his hands and strange marks appeared all over his body. When Harry sat up, Ron blinked.

His friend had green marks all over his body. The long gloves had pentagrams on them and each mark pulsated slowly. Ron asked him if he was alright but Harry looked at him, his mouth gone. The transformation Harry had gone through had not been completed, trapping him between two forms. When he tried to get up, Harry was unable to stand.

"Ron, we need more powder and fire. Drag him into the fire and help me pour it on him." Takuya said.

"But."

"If we don't, he'll die again. He's losing hydrogen and if he doesn't get any soon he'll die."

When they pulled him back out of the fire, Harry was back to his "old" self. However, Harry was not able to see in the visible spectrum.

When Dobby blocked the portal to the Express, Harry, Ron, and Takuya decided to use the car they had taken to the burrow. Inside of Takuya, Draco was going under the last few changes. If someone could see him, they would have been reminded of the armored gods of Asgard, riding to battle against the frost giants. However, blood no longer flowed through his veins, only metal. If he concentrated, huge wings would fall into place, able to bear the weight of an elephant. When the threesome crashed into the willow, Harry and Takuya were slammed into Ron. If Ron had been sitting next to Harry and Takuya of a year ago, things wouldn't have happened the way they did. The blood from Ron mingled with the fire of Harry and the Digizoid of Takuya. The dirt thrown up by the tree and the sweat from Ron mingled with the blood, air cooling it. Every good warrior needs a steed and Ron's had just been chosen.


	5. And so it begins again

The trio walked up to Gryffindor tower, talking about their lucky break.

"When Snape snuck up on us."

"I wish I had remembered the statute."

Suddenly, Takuya started gagging and hacking. He felt like crap and was now doubled over. The boy began smoking and when the smoke cleared, Draco Malfoy was helping Takuya up off the floor. Ron froze openmouthed and Takuya asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

With this, Draco ran down towards the Slytherin common room.

The trio walked on and stopped at the portrait of a fat lady. "Password?"

"Wattlebird."

With that, the boys turned and saw Hermione standing there. Before she could open her mouth, Ron started throwing up blood. She gasped and walked forward but Harry and Takuya forced her back, pinning her to the wall.

"Don't go near him, you'll."

"Get the same thing. It'll"

"Pass, just give him a moment."

Sure enough, Ron got up shakily to his knees. Stiffly, he walked back to the common room and the three boys went to bed.

Harry lay awake, shaking from the strain of holding himself together when the tree smashed him. He then heard a rustling and saw a white boy with flecks of yellow and orange. He recognized the boy as Ron, still not used to his new vision. Ron got up, everything but his legs and feet limp. Harry saw a silver aura pulse from his leg and foot joints and followed the boy silently. The two walked (or in Harry's case, floated) outside and toward the Whomping Willow. Ron walked up to a big black ball that seemed to be the heart of silver aura. Ron raised his hands and part of the ball followed suit.

Ron's dream

Ron was running through a field, tired legs unable to stop. His best friend was calling him and he needed to save it. He saw a huge tiger skeleton standing there and the boy pet it. As he did so, it turned and bit him on the wrist, fading into the wound.

Ron woke up to a huge pain in his hand. He lifted it and saw deep bite marks glowing orange on his hand. The ache seemed to grow and grow, spreading to his whole body. He was dimly aware of someone dragging him.

When he woke up the next morning, Ron had no memory of his late night wanderings. He noticed Harry gathered around a large group of people, from second year Takuya to sixth year Thomas. The hoard was laughing at something and Ron got up to say hi. "So then Uncle Vernon started yelling that I was escaping and then Takuya goes, 'No we aren't, we're just sticking our heads out the window because there's beer!'" Harry finished, "I have to tell you that if it wasn't for Takuya I probably would have b-"

"Harry, not now, we have little ears." Marcus said.

"Could have been what? What is so important that Harry only responds to his letters and not mine?"

"Er, Ron, I never received any letters whatsoever. Takuya's been visiting me.

"You stop hanging out with me after you went missing last year and now you barely even talk to me! I'm beginning to wonder if you just got tired of me and decided to cast me off like an old toy!" Ron shouted.

To Ron's surprise, Takuya walked up and smacked him across the face. Before he had recovered, Zoe gave him another, everyone continuing on until only Harry hadn't smacked him.

"Guys, that wasn't called for."

"If it wasn't for him you'd still be human! If he hadn't met you, you wouldn't have." Takuya froze and his next words chilled Ron's blood, "If he hadn't met you, you wouldn't have died."

At this, Ron backed away, missing Harry's reply. Harry was dead? He remembered the letter but he thought maybe Harry had almost died. And Harry wasn't human anymore? Nothing made sense anymore. If Harry had died, why was he still breathing? What did Takuya mean about Harry not being human?

Little did anyone know, that would be the least of his worries. With Randalf gone, a new villain was on the rise, more determined to take down his enemies.

Unknown Location

"I have cooooome mashter."

"Gooooooooood. Take down the Digidestined."

"Of courshe."

Hogwarts

Harry froze, blind. When Nearly Headless Nick had invited him to Nick's 500th deathday party, the boy had quickly said yes but when he arrived, he couldn't see anything. Takuya saw the other boy freeze and then flipped on his goggles.

-Can't see can you?-

-No. If Nick finds out he'll tell Dumbledore-

Ron turned toward the boys, "What are you talking about now?"

"Ron? No one's said anything." Hermione was confused.

"They have! They talk to each other all the time!"

"Hello boysh."

The three boys and Hermione turned around. Hermione, Ron, and Takuya couldn't see anything.

"If you are looking for the restroom, head up the stairs and make a right." Harry said calmly.

"I've already gone. I'm here with a meshage."

"Leave a note with my secretary."

"It'sh not that kind of meshage."

"Well then, where's the paper bag?"

"It'sh not that kind either, whelp."

"Well give it and get out, we don't want your kind here."

"My kind?"

"I see your aura. Pure black with not a shred of blue. You are so evil you never had any chance to become good."

"Ah, that'sh how you can shee me."

"No, I'm just saying it for no reason."

"You try my patienshe."

Takuya finally figured it out and pulled his goggles on. The blue lights of the party faded away and a black cloak appeared out of the air.

"Alright cloak boy, spit it out or leave. We were trying to enjoy the party when you interrupted us."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"You're nexcht."

"Hey dummy, I'm over here!" Takuya hollered.

"I know."

"Then how come you are pointing at Hermione?"

"You'll sheeee."

Hermione was blown back, crashing with the table. Ron ran toward her but Takuya blocked him. "Wait, there's something wrong with her."

"Of course she is, she just slammed into a table!"

"She did?" Harry asked.

"YES! Weren't you paying attention?"

"Yeah. I wondered why she stopped in midair like that and then fell."

Takuya released Ron and both he and Harry took a step back. When they had gotten far enough away, both boys ran.

After a while, Ron had managed to revive Hermione and drag her up the stairs. He saw Takuya and Harry staring at something, frozen.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.**

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next, mudbloods."

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped. Though they had clearly heard Draco Malfoy, the man standing in front of them couldn't be him. His hair was long and soft while he had no body hair except for that. He was seven feet tall with hands ending in claws and his eyes were tawny with slitted pupils. His nose was hooked exactly like a beak and didn't even look like a nose at all. His eyebrows had rotated to his sides, making him look angry and his mouth was just a thin slit. Harry looked at Draco and then turned to the wall again while Takuya touched it. "Paint. It won't come off though."

"My cat!" Argus Filch roared in, furious at the sight of his cat strung up by her tail to a torch. He yelled some at Harry and Takuya when the thing mentioned they had been there first, only saved by Dumbledore. The Headmaster explained that the cat had only been petrified.

Even though the ghostly Professor Binns had explained that the Heir referred to the Heir of Slytherin, Ron had his doubts. Harry could have easily released this "beast" since he obviously didn't care about the mudblood Hermione. Takuya wondered what the significance of the cloaked man on the same night as the attack was. Harry wondered who it could be and why people had gasped at Draco. Hermione thought that maybe Draco had done it.

When Harry had been asked if he wanted to come and investigate the writing with Ron and Hermione, he had agreed. Like Hermione, he had noticed the water and wanted to check it out. When Myrtle had come out, Harry was the only one looking for clues. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be there.

**A.N. Hey first I want to say… IGOTMYFIRSTREVIEW! Nova, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish I could answer your question but I don't know.**

** I believe I should do some more recognitions and accreditations**

**Riley Blackmon: I decided that you are right and there are a lot of epic people named Bruce.**

**SailorNova007: See above.**

**Aokiiri: Moral Support.**

**You: I want a map with a lot of tacks so I can mark where my readers are. I have readers on 5 continents!**

**Credit goes to:**

**Anne MacCaffrey: The beast and rider scenes came from Impression stories**

**Christopher Paloni: Saphira and Eragon remind me of beast and rider.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The mind merge scenes in book one and now in book two.**

**YuYu Hakasho: The return to death was written before I watched this but it seemed to help get my ideas going.**

**I want to take the time to remind everyone that I lost control of the story in chapter 9 of book one. I try to get it going one way and all of a sudden it is in a completely different direction.**

**Google: you led me to the Digimon wiki and to youtube.**

**Youtube: You led me to TGotD and that started the story.**


	6. The plan: A meeting to miss

Hermione finally revealed her plan to Harry and Ron, Polyjuice Potion. Harry gulped at this. Thinking that he was nervous about drinking it himself, Ron agreed. "I am not drinking anything that has pieces of Crabbe in it!"

"Hermione, I don't think-"

"Well FINE! " Hermione then threatened to put the book back. Ron noted that Harry didn't say a word, making him remember his suspicions.

"It's for human transformations right?"

"Yes."

"Weeeell."

Hermione glared and then Harry conceded, "Fine."

Everyone forgot about Mrs. Norris as September rolled into October. The first match of the Quidditch season was to begin. Quidditch was played on broomsticks. The two Beaters were given a club that was used to hit black balls that could move on their own, Bludgers at the opposition. Three players known as Chasers were to use a red ball, the Quaffle, to score goals into one of three hoops for 10 points each. Guarding the goals was a single Keeper who acted like a goalie. The match was never finished until the Seeker had caught a winged ball on sugar, the Snitch, earning an additional 150 points for the team. Harry had become Gryffindor's youngest Seeker last year, almost leading the team to victory. Luckily, Harry hadn't burned his broom yet.

Ron was cranky as he noticed that all the Digidestined except for the Slytherin, Kazu were cheering for Harry and the Gryffindors.

Harry leapt into action. When he had died, he hadn't lost the ability to fly on a broom. Unfortunately, he couldn't see as he used to. Angrily, Harry flipped down his goggles and froze, crashing into Draco Malfoy. He could see! Harry then started a little dance on his broom, the crowd cheering. He heard Lee yell for some music as he did some loop-die-loops. His broom was knocked out from under him by a bludger and he quickly willed himself to get colder, reuniting with his broom. Unfortunately, Madame Hooch noticed. Harry couldn't tell where the Bludger was coming from but he flew on, looking for the Snitch. As soon as he snatched the ball with his hand, he felt something fly through him.

Ron was up on his feet, yelling at Harry. He needed to move, a Bludger was coming! Ron watched as the Bludger made contact with Harry's broom and saw the broom get knocked two feet lower. He was startled when he saw Harry floating above his broom but then the boy crashed into his broom. Ron followed the twists and turns, barely noticing his brothers or the other team members. When Harry caught the Snitch, Ron leapt up and cheered, only to fall back to his seat when a Bludger flew right through Harry. As it went for another pass, Ron saw it was burning up. Before it could go for another pass, the Bludger burned up and fell to the ground, raining the stadium with ash.

Even though Harry stated that he was fine, Professor Lockhart cast a strange spell. Unfortunately, the bones in Harry's left arm melted, marrow evaporation (**A.N. If the marrow hadn't been there Lockhart's spell would have done nothing.**) Madame Pomphrey checked his arm, feeling the heat coming off of his body.

"My bones are gone!"

"How did you know?"

"Er… wild guess?"

Madame Pomphrey stared and he sighed, "I can feel them missing. I'll need a few minutes to regenerate them."

"Fancy that, the patient telling the doctor it's alright." (**A.N. Direct quote from Neverending Story.**)

Harry was dragged into the Hospital wing, his arm growing hotter and hotter as the flecks of marrow in his blood reformed into an armbone. When she handed him a bottle of Skele-grow, he lifted his left hand and grabbed the bottle, throwing in out the window. He then stretched his elbow and hand, doing the other one for good measure. She checked his arm and said, "I don't know how you are doing it, but you don't have any bone there."

"You're squeezing the wrong place. My armbone's lower. Look at my hand."

When she examined his hand, Madame Pomphrey gasped, "It-it's so small."

"Solidified bone marrow. That's why you couldn't feel my arm bone. It's really small."

To be safe, Madame Pomphrey kept Harry overnight. Around midnight, Harry watched Dumbledore and McGonagall bring in the still form of an irritating first year, Colin Creevey. When they pulled out the boy's camera, Harry was right next to them in a flash. "What happened? It smells like burnt film."

"Go back to bed Harry."

"Not tired."

"Well if you had taken your medicine."

"I'm still recovering from the floo powder this summer."

"I don't see how it, TAKE THOSE GOGGLES OFF!"

"Can't. Professor, don't open that, the film's bad."

Harry was too late, as Dumbledore had opened the camera. Sure enough, a cloud of smoke appeared, the dirty "air" causing Harry to pass out, full fire. When he next woke up, he was still on the floor, melted tile surrounding him. He felt a little dizzy from the earlier problems but e most certainly noticed the house elf. Harry had had enough and was sizzling. Takuya was in the back of his mind but Harry snapped. "Give me one reason not to burn you to a cinder right now!" The House-Elf fled, leaving Harry flaming mad.

After the latest attack, Lockhart had gained permission to start a dueling club. Harry and Draco were facing off, bodies tensed. Kazu watched from Draco's side, wondering who he should root for.

"Serpensatia!"

"Rictasempra!"

From Harry's wand, a charm hit Draco, causing him to writhe, being tickled. Harry had another problem as Draco had conjured a snake. It went after a Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fetchly. Through his connection with Harry, Takuya heard the conversation.

~Leave him alone.~

~Must, kill.~

~LEAVE HIM ALONE!~

When Snape had cast the spell, the damage was done. Ron left, wanting to have nothing to do with the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione told Harry that he was a Parslemouth, and that it was not common.


	7. Polyjuice: The Return!

Last year, Christmas had been a happy time. Harry remembered that he had barely lost his humanity, the complications unknown. Ron had been kinder to Harry and he had plans to go to the Digital World. A year later, Harry was now worried that he would die. After the great feasting, Harry and Ron had trapped Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's henchtrolls in a broom closet, taking their hairs for the potion. The two crept into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Hermione poured cups for the boys, adding the gathered hairs to the cups.

Harry knew it was now or never. Ron had probably changed already.

-you can do it.-

With Takuya's encouragement, Harry took a swig. He felt the potion course through his bones, mixing with the fire. His feet grew, his body following. He heard a ripping from Ron's stall as he grew too big for his robes but Harry's robes changed to green, changing with him. When the changes were complete, Ron noticed Goyle's robe was untouched. "Did she get too many?" He said as they walked down.

One hour later, Harry rushed Ron off. They had learned nothing about the Chamber but for some reason Harry wouldn't transform back. When they returned to the bathroom, Ron heard Myrtle cackling. He ordered Hermione out and she asked if they had remembered that it was for human transformations.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"Y-es." Harry grunted in Goyle's low tones.

Hermione felt sorry for Hermione, at least he was human. Her misery faded when she saw Goyle standing there.

"I c-an't trans-form ba-ck."

"Is that you Harry?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I just wish." As soon as Harry thought about it, he changed back into himself. He stared at his gloves, shocked. "Ron? Can I borrow some of your hair?"

Ron pulled out his hair and Harry took it. All of a sudden he grew tall and lanky, turning into the other boy. "Well this'll come in handy tomorrow." He returned to his own form. "Man the others are going to be so surprised." The boys took Hermione to the Hospital wing and Harry dashed off, Ron following behind.

Ron followed as Harry ran into the Great Hall. The Digidestined were there and Harry exchanged greetings with them. After exchanging pleasantries, Harry and the group walked outside. Ron noticed them pulling some strange things out of their pockets, Tai, Willis, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt, and TK pulling little ovaloids out. Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody had out strange little walkie-talkies and strange flip screens. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Rika, Takato, and Henry had little Tammigochis, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy had little phone things, and strange cameras were held by Kristy, Marcus, Thomas, Megumi, Miki, Yoshi, and Keenan. When the last two pulled out their gadgets, Ron's jaw dropped. Takuya fingered his goggles and strapped a strange watch to his arm while Harry caused his own goggles to appear, strapping one to his own wrist. "Ready?" Harry yelled. "READY!"

"Agumon! Realize!"

"Gatomon! Realize!"

"Gabumon! Realize!"

"Tentamon! Realize!"

"Gomamon! Realize!"

"Patamon! Realize!"

"Palmon! Realize!"

"Biyomon! Realize!"

"Veemon! Realize!"

"Armadillomon! Realize!"

"Hawkmon! Realize!"

"Wormmon! Realize!"

"Guilmon! Realize!"

"Terriermon! Realize!"

Renamon! Realize!"

"Terriermon! Lopmon! Realize!"

"Leomon! Realize!"

"MarineAngemon! Realize!"

"Guardromon! Realize!"

"Agumon! Realize!"

"Gaomon! Realize!"

"Lalamon! Realize!'

"PawnChessmon! Realize!"

"PawnChessmon! Realize!"

"Falcomon! Realize!"

Ron gasped as he heard Harry, "Mokomon! Realize!"

With Ron following, Harry and the Digidestined ran to Hogsmeade. However, everyone froze as Mokomon turned white and yelled, "Mokomon digivolve to… DemiMeramon!" Gone was the puff of smoke, in its place was a ball of fire with cranky eyes. The ball floated over to Harry's head and seemed to vanish, hidden in Harry's fire.

After some time, the group stopped at a large house just outside of Hogsmeade. A familiar man with black hair and sunglasses stood in the doorway. The man, Richard Sampson, turned to some of the group and asked them to report,

"Sir! The attacks at Hogwarts continue. Also, Harry and Takuya say that a strange aura'd being had appeared to them at the Deathday party of Sir. Nicholas. He was invisible to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; however he slammed Ms. Granger into a table. Both boys reported seeing a strange black aura forming over her. After an attempt to discern the involvement of the Valkyrie Hawk, human name Draco Malfoy, Harry has discovered that the potion used, a transformative known as Polyjuice Potion, has fused to his fire, allowing him to transform into others indefinitely. Ms. Granger had meant to use the form of Millicent Bulstrode, however the hairs she picked up were those of the girl's cat. Harry and Mr. Weasley had to escort her to the hospital wing to get defurred, so Harry was unable to meet with us at the appointed time." Yoshi hastily reported.

"Very well, I see Mokomon hasn't been summoned?"

"Commander, he finally had enough of my fire in him to digivolve to DemiMeramon. He's curled in my flames as we speak." Harry answered.

"That is good. Perhaps this will give Meramon a boost."

"How is Suzie, Commander?" Henry spoke up.

"She's inside, waiting to go. Ai, Mako, Homer, and Spencer are there too."

With Ron closely following, the group walked inside and headed to a computer room. The group talked about past adventures along the way. However, the screen seemed to cause everyone to stop. Davis, the boy who had a habit for sleeping in was no longer the same kid; he had a serious expression on his face as he yelled, "Digiport-open!" A strange gate appeared on the screen, causing everyone to nod. The strange devices everyone wore or carried were out and everyone lined up in front of the screen.

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, TK, Kari, Joe, and Mimi held out their devices and pushed to the front. When their devices faced the screen, Ron stared as they disappeared. He noticed that everyone saw this was normal, including Harry. Davis gathered Yolei, Willis, Cody, and Ken and they held up their devices, also vanishing. The next group, Ryo, Takato, Rika, Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri pushed forward, repeating the process. Marcus, Thomas, Sampson, Kristy, Yoshu, Homer, Miki, Megumi, and Keenan were next. With them gone, only eight people remained. Harry and Takuya swapped a look and stood back, letting JP, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy go first.

When only Harry, Ron, and Takuya were left, Harry turned toward his friend. "Seen enough?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ron got out.

"Takuya and I felt you following us. You hid well but I felt your aura. Takuya noticed and we decided to let you follow us further. Last year we tried to explain things but everything got mixed up with Randalf's attack."

"Randalf?"

"He's the one who kidnapped you all last year. We were all in the Digital World where Digimon live when it happened but Takuya got a vision of it so we ran back to help, with our new powers. I know you think I've been ignoring you but I haven't. Dobby was blocking my letters but Takuya and I don't need letters to communicate. We can always hear the other so it's harder to talk to anyone else. We should be back in a few days so please keep an eye on Hermione. It'll take Madame Pomphrey some time to get rid of the side effects and she'll need you to be there for her." Harry turned and both he and Takuya raised their wrists, exposing their watches. Ron quickly grabbed Takuya and the three were off…

**A.N. I forgot to put this in but the info about Takuya's wand comes from Pottermore. I picked the best wood and length but the dragon scale seemed more Takuya.**


	8. Renewal and the blood tiger

The Meadow of the Beast, Digital World

Ron fell to the ground. When he got up he saw a vast meadow with a forest standing in the distance. He felt the breeze whistling through his hair as he looked around. When he noticed his comrades he was shocked. Tai wore a blue long-sleeve with jeans and wore his goggles. Matt's hair was spiked and he wore a green and white long-sleeve with grey cargo pants. TK's ball cap was almost a helmet, matching his green outfit. Mimi's dress now had an almost Indian braiding to it while Izzi looked the same. Sora also looked the same. Joe and Kari looked completely different. Instead of wizard's robes or shirts, Kari's hair was longer, going past her back. She wore a cloak made of brown eagle feathers and a winged helmet. Joe looked similar, his cloak black with raven feathers. Davis had a coat patterned with flames that looked like something an aviator might wear. Yolei had an orange helmet over her hair and an outfit for traveling. Cody had crème colored pants and shirt. Ken had a crème outfit with a short cape in the back. Kazu had his blue visor and a dark shirt. Rika wore a shirt with a blue heart and blue cargo pants. Ai had a pretty purple dress on while Mako had jeans and a purple top. Suzie wore a pink Chinese outfit, her brother wearing one in shades of blue and green. Ryo had an armored vest and brown machine like clothing. Jeri was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Kenta had a black jumpsuit on, under a grey t-shirt. Marcus wore torn clothes, red shirt and blue pants. Keenan sported blue and purple face paint and a cloak of feathers. Kristy had pink shirt and blue jeans. Sampson was in his old DATS outfit and Homer was back in fishing gear. Spencer had a grey-brown traveling cloak under a pair of pants and a shirt. Miki wore a black jumpsuit and Megumi, a white one. Thomas had on pants and a blue shirt and Yoshi wore the same, a pink shirt instead. Willis wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The outfits of the Warriors were more shocking. JP wore a cloak with some funny lines on it over his favorite jumpsuit. Zoey had a purple skirt and a striped top under a cloak with a picture of what looked like a woman done in lines. Tommy had his hat and clothes on but again, he had an odd symbol on a cloak. Koji was back in his bandana and blue clothing, also sporting a weird symbol'd cloak. Koichi was back in green, his hair free. Just like his friends, he too had a weird cloak. These outfits were nothing compared to Takuya. He had his cargo pants on as well as a yellow shirt, but both had holes all over them, through which Ron could see glowing skin. His goggles looked like they were made of fire, the lenses even clearer than ever. Even this was nothing compared to Harry. The boy's eyes were blazing fire as was his hair. The cloak he wore also was made of flames. Around Harry, the air wavered, flames covering the boy. Even through his amazement, Ron could see the look of pure anger on Harry's face.

"How did you get here?" Harry demanded.

Before Ron could answer, Takuya laughed, "Easy Harry, didn't you do the same thing?"

"No! I was forced here; he came of his own free will!"

"Fair enough."

"Well no matter, we didn't go exploring much last year so why don't we go wander?" Spencer said.

Harry and Takuya looked at each other. "You guys go ahead, Takuya and I need to do something first." Harry spoke up.

Sampson froze and then spoke up, "We'll all go and then explore."

Harry held up a flaming hand. "It's too dangerous for anyone but us to go. Wait, that's not true, Joe and Kari have to go too. We have something to do in the forest but anyone else will be infected there."

With that, the four set off. Ron tried to follow but Sampson stopped him. "Harry cares for you. This isn't about him spending time with Takuya; this is something deeper that only the four of them can be a part of. I noticed you are jealous of the time he spends with Takuya but it isn't because he doesn't care, it's because they have been through things none of us have. When he gets back, perhaps you should ask him to tell you about how he found out about us."

"Well why don't you tell me?"

"It isn't my place to do so."

When the four entered the forest, Kari and Joe began feeling power coursing through their bones. Takuya felt clear and Harry had better control of his flames. The group walked a path unknown to most, stopping at a lake with white water. Without a word, everyone jumped in.

As Harry hit the water, he felt the metallic liquid press around him. Taking a deep breathe, the liquid entered his bloodstream, renewing the connections it had made last year. When the dinosaur digimon, DarkTyrannomon had run out of the forest, it had carried a virus that transformed the first human it touched. Unable to stand the pain, the digimon had gone on a rampage, attacking the first thing it saw, Harry. The blow had transferred the virus to Harry but since he was not human, it lay dormant. The force of the blow slammed the boy into his friend, Takuya. Having found a human host at last, the virus started to take effect. As a result, Takuya had changed into the beast, with only one goal in mind. Find a rider and go to the lake at night. The beast had grabbed Joe, flinging the boy onto its spikes. Next, Kari had kicked Joe to the ground, becoming the next rider. In a noble effort to protect everyone from something he saw as his fault, Draco Malfoy had replaced Kari. As night began approaching, Draco's anger at Harry led the two to a confrontation. Harry faced the beast without fear and this allowed him to ride it without pain. Night fell and the beast took Harry to the lake, both falling in together. The metal that the lake was made of bonded with the boys, connecting them completely. After they and those Takuya had hurt, they took down Randalf and the connections were muted. Now, the boys were drawn back to the lake to replenish the connection.

The Steel Digizoid in Harry's bones began reaching for the Digizoid in the lake, tears and damage being repaired. The process was happening in Takuya as well, slightly shrinking his bones. Kari and Joe had never been to the lake so they fought it.

At last, Kari opened her mouth and swallowed some Digizoid, her mouth now frozen. Unable to cough or sputter, she soon took a breath. The Digizoid coursed up to her brain, unlocking hidden parts of the brain. As there was no immediate threat, her brain was not altered to the point where she was compulsively forced to do Harry's bidding. Liquid Digizoid entered her blood stream and nervous system, stopping all activity. Outside, Digizoid stuck to her skin, turning solid. By now, Joe had also begun this process. Connecting tubes linked both of them to Harry and Takuya and then seemed to vanish, not being needed. The spines of both children grew, bringing them to six feet each. Bone structure and heart rate altered as the change continued. When the quartet was released, both Joe and Kari had armor of Steel Digizoid under their feathered cloaks and both were six feet tall. Harry had his goggles on and had grown skinner and taller. An extra layer of flaming muscles now covered the old layer, both making him stronger and slightly more toned. Takuya's mind had been minorly repaired, the boy now able to change to the beast as he wanted. Both boys realized that the transformation would not be complete until many more trips had been made.

When daybreak came, Ron was sitting on a log watching the forest for his friend. He heard the trees rustle and watched as Harry appeared, riding a huge beast. Above him, Kari and Joe flew born on wings of raven and eagle feathers. Their cloaks were gone, revealing white armor around their bodies. When the two landed and Harry drew near, he saw Harry had more muscle and the other two had gained a large amount of height. "Harry?" He asked.

"In this form I am Hakuya." Hakuya said, leaping gracefully from the beast. Hakuya then grabbed one of Ron's hands and held it up to Joe. "Raven, if you'd be so kind?"

Joe folded his wings, both reforming into his cloak. The boy stiffened his fingers, claws quickly growing at the tips. The boy then jabbed them into Ron's hand, opening a faint scar on the hand. The claws continued to grow until they came out the other side. After hesitating a moment, the boy jerked the claws, slitting the hand completely. With this done, Hakuya let go of Ron's hand and he and Raven stepped back.

Ron had no time to be angry as the pain began. His hand turned black and changed, each joint becoming double jointed. His fingernails stopped their slow growth and receded, stopping half an inch from the cuticle. They folded down, sewing themselves instantly to the skin. His arm grew slightly, joints altering so they could move in all directions. Excess body fat faded away and his stomach altered slightly. The other hand and arm also altered and Ron's collarbone broke and was replaced by muscle. His neck changed, muscles altering to allow 360 degree movement. The legs double jointed and grew larger as his feet shrank and nails attached themselves to the skin. When Ron's transformation finished, the pain he had felt melted away. He was free to move everything but his legs which had frozen. He felt his feet leave the ground, twisting painlessly until they pointed down. His knees bent and his legs opened wide. His head stiffened neck no longer under his control. His head moved, neck pulling back. As his neck moved, his stomach and legs came with it, now leaving him with his body parallel to the ground. His arms swung around, resting in front of him. With everything but his hands in position, they moved, each finger curling around the air. As soon as his body stopped moving, Ron was floating four feet from the ground, completely paralyzed. His hand seemed to split open and blood rained down. Unlike normal blood, this did not fall to the ground, instead gluing itself to Ron's hand and changing into a body. The blood around his hands turned coarse, splitting into golden hairs. His body now rested on the back of a tiger with a lion's mane, head peering over the ears. Somehow, Ron knew the tiger would be there for him, never letting him be hurt.

Draco woke up and got ready for the day. With Crabbe and Goyle, he walked over to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, washing grime from his talons. When he next looked up, he saw a group sitting in a meadow, watching a smaller group. Two people stood on either side of a third, his flame hair blowing in the wind. Beside him was a dragon-lion. On his other side, a red-headed boy sat on a huge tiger. At this sight, a feeling stirred inside Draco. He mentally willed the circlet in his hair to activate. In response, the circlet grew into a winged helmet. Draco took off his school robes and stood patiently. A drop of metal fell from the helmet, landing on his chest. The small dot expanded, covering Draco's body in armor. He pulled a strand of hair from his head, revealing a single feather. This feather in turn multiplied, fusing with his hand until a cloak of golden feathers covered his armor. Without a look back, Draco gave way to Hawk and walked through the mirror.

**A.N. So now Ron's got a mount. Will he become a Valkyrie? Speaking of Valkyrie, they all have returned; Hakuya, the Beast, Hawk, Raven, and Eagle. This chapter also marks a special occasion. One week ago, I rode home from Aikido, a martial art I take, with a single sentence burning through my brain. That sentence was read 244 times, by 181 people. These people came from a large multitude of countries:**

**The US, The UK, Canada, Australia, Germany, Sweden, the Netherlands, Spain, Ireland, France, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Finland, Indonesia, Thailand, Brazil, Belgium, Argentina, Croatia, Mexico, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Malaysia, Italy, and Israel. **

**I myself have only been to two of these countries, The US and Canada. Yet I have people I may never meet reading what once began as a simple sentence, from five continents. Some of these countries warred with the others, some may even dislike others, yet I have brought this collection together as they read about Takuya, Harry, Draco, and all the rest. What was supposed to be a 'moderately simple' fanfiction has now become an elaborate ride through multiple realities. For this, I thank you all.**

**Last night, a friend of mine who, like you I have never met, tried to pick apart the story one scene I had written to him. He was shocked that I would write an HP/Digimon crossover and tried to trip me up. He did manage to pick up the one hole in my story, how the Digidestined were able to talk to their parents. A week later, I still have no answer. My best guess is that the owls go to a place Gennai lives and he sends them through the Digital World. If anyone has a theory, I'd love to hear it.**

**One last thing, The Beast needs a name. Like a weapon, it is an extension of Hakuya's body. Even so, it has thoughts and feelings. If anyone has a good name, PM or review and I will consider it. Please make sure that it is a name fitting of the steed of the leader of the Valkyrie, names like Fido won't work. I know that Odin's horse was Slepnir, but I don't think that fits for some reason, maybe since it isn't a horse? And with that, I start my second week off with the posting of this chapter.**


	9. Trial Mountain

When Hawk landed in the Digital World, no one commented. Instead, Hakuya mounted the beast and the group wandered through the Digital World. Unlike last year, Hakuya felt both the presence of DemiMeramon, and the spirits of fire. The still and quiet of last year was gone, many different Digimon darting everywhere. Even with the changes, everyone noticed that something wasn't right, except Ron who either didn't have a digimon or wasn't connected to an element. Pieces of the world seemed to be missing, and a cloud of sadness blanketed the land.

At the occasional places they stopped at, they were big celebrities. It seemed that the whole Digiworld knew of the fall of Randalf, and that he had caused problems here as well. At the Village of Beginnings, a tired Elecmon gave the group some advice. He told them of a mountain where the Sovereign met. Though this was where they lived, the Sovereign were unable to return there with their land in pain. With the fall of Randalf, the turtle Ebowamon had finally managed to return. Elecmon also warned them that to meet with the Sovereign, each traveller had to pass tests to show they were worthy. These tests grew more difficult as the summit drew closer and some said it even gave great power to those who passed them. Elecmon finished this by warning the group that anyone who failed any test would suffer a fate worse than death.

Trial Mountain, Digital World

After many weeks of walking and riding, the group finally made it to Trial Mountain. Even the Valkyrie were unable to see the top, the mountain was so large. It was purely made of rock faces, leaving no way to climb up. A day from the foot of the mountain, the group stopped and made camp, wondering what to do. Henry was against the little ones going while Ron didn't think it was worth the risk. Before they could debate further, Gennai walked up to them. "I see you have found Trial Mountain."

"Yes." The group agreed.

"Are you going to climb it?"

"All but the little ones and Ron." Henry said.

"You don't understand. If someone tries to hold back any from the mountain, that person will become a slave. Each person will have to decide if they are willing to climb."

The group began talking amongst themselves but Gennai stopped them. "I must warn you that once you climb the mountain, all bonds will be broken. Only your spirit itself will remain. People you love with all your heart will become strangers and you will have to live with the memories of that." With that, Gennai walked away, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

Any who face Trial Mountain with the intent to climb gains enough insight to give them a good look at their reasons for climbing. As such, the group realized that the cloaked stranger was working to destroy both worlds. They also saw that if they failed the climb, they would not be able to guard their Digital Worlds or see their friends and loved ones.

Although he loved Quidditch and didn't want to let the team down, Harry decided that he would rather try to take down this stranger than live. He had to save the school from him at any cost. As soon as Harry resigned himself to the task, he felt empty. He knew that these people around him should be familiar but he didn't recognize one. His body felt chained to the ground and he felt alone. When he tried to remember his own name or where he came from, he had no answer. He no longer felt the breeze or heard anyone talking, as he was now a spirit in a lifeless shell. For the second time in his life, Harry Potter was dead.

The group watched as Harry's eyes glazed over and noticed that he was no longer the person they knew. This scared off a large amount of the group, making them decide it wasn't worth it. Even so, some people rose to the challenge. The change grew to affect: Takuya, Marcus, Suzie, Izzy, Ken, Draco, and Koichi. As each rose to the challenge mentally, bonds were broken both ways. Even Henry didn't know he was a brother, now believing himself to be an only child.

While everyone slept, a group of people vanished.

The Beginning.

A boy with red, orange, and yellow hair woke up in a bed. He was wearing strange clothing and had no idea where he was. A woman walked in and handed him a simple robe with so many holes that it only really covered the rear. The boy quickly removed all of his clothes and put the robe on. It was so threadbare that it gave him no warmth. "I know you are confused Blaze. You don't remember, but you chose to trade your life for a spiritual journey. You decided that your one purpose in life was to climb to the top of Lord's Mountain." This process was repeated for all the new arrivals.

Harry

Blaze walked outside The Beginning, eager to start his trek. Though he didn't know who he used to be, he wouldn't stop until he had made it. The boy walked up an easy trail that snaked up Lord's mountain, glad at the easy pace. Though he did not know it, he was not even a human. He wondered why his hair was three different colors but it really didn't matter. All he was wondering was how it had gotten so cold and how quickly he would be able to make it up the mountain.

Draco

Snake was growing tired. The cold was really getting to him, only the thought of the top of the mountain keeping him from stopping. His shoulder had been bleeding for hours after he had slipped and hit a rock. Whenever he looked back, it looked like The Beginning was still right there and the peak of Lord's Mountain was still as far away as ever.

Koichi

Shadow had been reduced to crawling along on hands and knees, his already torn robe not even covering him. He could barely concentrate for it felt like part of his head was fighting with the other. Since the boy who once went by the name of Koichi no longer had any connection to his spirits, they kept flickering between the pure Lowemon and JagerLowemon to the corrupt Duskmon and Velgemon and back.

Suzie

Clover had never felt so alone in her life. Though she kept walking, all she wanted was to turn around. Many times she had tried to walk back to The Beginning, but her feet would only obey her if she was trying to go up.

Ken

For the fifteenth time in an hour, Fly stopped and screamed, clutching his neck. It felt like something was trying to grow through the skin there, making it extremely difficult to move forward.

Izzy

Beetle couldn't take it. His mind was rebelling, telling him all sorts of stupid things about mountains and death and disease. With each new bit of information, a shooting pain caused him to scream.

Marcus

Fist's hands could not stop shaking. Even at The Beginning, it was all he could do to keep from collapsing. Now, it was worse with the lack of food. At times, he had to crawl on his belly, scraping it along the path to get higher.

Takuya

Heart continued on, one hand on the side of the mountain as he made it along. He had discovered immediately that if he opened his eyes the light would hurt them, forcing him to walk blind

And so the group walked, one by one. Though they did not know it, they were deep in two of the trials. The trek would be difficult as they would have to fight hunger and thirst as well as feel a part of their lives to the extreme.

Tiger's Gate

Eventually, the group reached a gate with a tiger's head engraved on the door. As soon as each passed under it, every molecule in their bodies seemed to cry out in pain. The pain was so intense that they couldn't move or even breathe.

Phoenix Gate

The next gate guarded a pool of liquid that covered the path. Any part of the body that touched it was glued down to the ground, not able to move. As they struggled, more and more of each person was trapped in the muck. Once the body had been completely encased, the struggling spirit broke free. None of the trekkers knew that this would come into play at a later trial.

Turtle Gate

When they passed through the turtle gate, each person felt their weight double. It became harder to move, each person slowed to a crawl.

First Dragon Gate

Under the first dragon gate, each person lost the weight they had been carrying, instead being forced to struggle to breathe. Though they could get air, it was so miniscule that spots stayed in everyone's vision. For Blaze, this breathlessness was caused by a lack of heat and fire, dimming the flames to a half inch boy.

The Gate of the Angel Lord

The next gate carried the symbol of a male angel. When they passed this gate, each person lost all their senses. It was hard for them to move when they couldn't feel or see the ground, causing them to rely on instinct.

The Gate of the Angel Lady

The second half of a set, once they passed the next angel gate, each person felt all their senses flare up to extremes. The aura of every living thing for miles around caused Blaze to falter while the others had to deal with sight. Every step felt like someone had slammed their feet into the ground and each noise made heads spin.

The Gate of the Angel Beast

Now tired, hungry, dehydrated and bruised, the only comfort the trekkers had was the return of their senses to normal. This was dashed as Clover saw the body of her brother, bleeding; Snake saw his house-elf kill him; Heart saw his parents split up, Blaze saw Lord Voldermort; Shadow saw himself being possessed; Beetle watched himself kill his best friend; Fly saw himself unable to think; and Fist saw a child beat him up.

The Second Dragon Gate

As they approached the last gate, the trekkers were shaken to the core. However, as each neared it they were attacked by themselves. Some fought, others let themselves be hit, and still others dodged.

The Temple of the Sovereign

As each entered the temple at the top of the hill, all their old memories returned. The feeling that they had betrayed their friends shocked each to the core, causing many tears to be shed. Once the group reunited, a voice rang out, "Why do you weep?"

"We have betrayed our friends." Harry answered

"Nay, you have shown that you value them." The large two headed turtle known as Ebowamon said.

"We've come to discover how to help this place."

"Defeat the eight shadows."

"Shadows?"

"Yes. Randalf was the first. There are seven that serve their master. The second, the one you must face is named Bruce."

"And defeating each will heal this land a bit more?"

"Yes it shall. Now, you have all completed the Trials."

The group nodded.

"Although you will be given many gifts, they will take time to grow. The first one that you have earned is the ability to see into the future. This will be unpredictable, both blessing and curse. Before you leave here, know this. When you crossed over into the world at the base of the mountains, you died. No one will know this save you and gifts granted to those who return from death will appear to you. Now go!" As he spoke these last words, Ebowamon and the temple faded away, leaving the group standing in front of the rest of the Digidestined.

**Apparently I like killing people. Now that the group knows about Bruce, they will work harder than ever to stop him**


	10. Explanations: Return of the Valkyrie

When the boys woke up in the morning, they both thought the windows had been left open. They could hear the wind roaring in their ears and felt a breeze on their skin. The heat of the nearby fire felt like a best friend to Takuya, making the boy's understanding of Harry great. They walked downstairs together, the few people still at school noticing the easy grace each boy had. When they entered the Great Hall, conversations stopped and people turned. Puzzled, both boys turned to see if there was something behind them, but they stopped when they caught sight of each other. Thin hairs covered both boys, from the bottom of the foot to the top of their now pointy ears. Their pupils were now mostly black, the irises reflective. Each boy had sinewy muscles coursing down their bodies.

-Well, that's new-

-Definitely.-

The boys smelled bacon and ran to their table. Much to everybody's shock, the boys were at the head of the table in less than a second. Ron came in and gasped at his friends. Though they were on the opposite side of the Hall both turned and looked at him. "They look totally different." Ron whispered. As he watched, the boys got up and ran, forms a blur. When they stopped next to Ron, Harry spoke up, "You don't need to shout it to the crowd you know."

"What do you mean?"

"We may look different but that doesn't mean you need to call attention to us."

"I barely whispered."

The two boys exchanged glances. "Weirder and weirder."

After Ron finished eating, the three went out to throw snowballs. Everything was fine until a gust of wind came by, blowing Harry and Takuya straight up. Harry was used to flying so he was able to get back in control, using his fire to make himself heavier. Takuya, only having flown with wings, was unable to stop. Harry thought hard, wishing he could help Takuya. As soon as he thought it, a gust of wind rose from his hand, blowing up to Takuya and whisking the boy down.

"I'm starting to wonder if Ebowamon gave us too many gifts." Harry said.

"Uuuuh, yeah." Takuya agreed.

"I get the feeling that it'll be useful though." Ron piped up.

With this, Takuya playfully punched Ron in the arm. Unfortunately for Ron, the muscles in the boy's arm were a lot stronger than usual. Without thinking, Harry leapt in the air after Ron, catching the boy easily in his arms. As soon as he finished this, Harry swooped down to the ground, setting Ron down safely.

"Ok so we can use wind, are stronger than normal, can hear conversations from a full room away. Boy it looks like Ebowamon likes us."

"I think," Harry began, "That we're getting everything right now while it adjusts. Kind of like when I was changing into a fire being."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet." Harry and Takuya exchanged a look before Harry continued, "I died. See, Takuya carries spirits inside of him that he can turn into. When that Digimon you saw showed up, I accepted my death. When Agunimon realized he couldn't fuse with me because Takuya could die, Agunimon gave me a gift instead."

"What gift?"

Harry stepped back, Takuya standing next to Ron. "Nothing much!" Harry yelled, "Just, this!"

With that, Harry erupted into flame. His form lost all definition, a pillar of fire roaring merrily. After a few moments, Harry concentrated and the flame shrank, gaining human form. However, Harry did not return to his 'human' form, keeping a ring of fire around himself to show Ron. He walked toward the boy, slowly dimming the heat as he got near. When Harry was a foot from Ron, he lost the ring of flame, revealing the smiling eyes of Ron's best friend.

"Wha-what the? What happened to you mate."

"You don't want a visual Ron. Harry, weren't you overdoing it?" Takuya said

"'Eh, little."

"Come on, tell me." Ron said.

"Well ok, you do deserve it. Everything human about the boy known as Harry Potter burned away a little over a year ago."

"Huh?"

"I mean that literally. After that fight, my bones were slowly melting away leaving only the marrow." Harry turned and looked Ron in the eye. "Do you see it? It's hard to tell from a distance but this close up you should notice."

Ron looked and then gasped, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing, I just don't have any human eyes. When I vanished the night after that fire incident, I was testing powers I had just found out about. I found out that the school was going to be attacked. Naturally, I tried to save those I could. Takuya, Marcus, Tai, Davis, Takato, Koji, Matt, TK, and Kari were all connected to fire, light, and hope. As such, they were able to fire travel with me. You've seen me do it before at your mom's."

"Oh yeah, when you skipped the floo powder."

"Shortly after I took the last group over, the nerve endings in my skin disengaged."

"I felt the pain he was in so I shared his pain. When I came to, I woke up in a bed with Harry's body covered in a sheet in the next bed over, cold as ice. Homer told me they had been waiting for me to tell them what to do with his body. I promptly decided that in honor of Agunimon's gift and how well Harry used it, his body should be burned. However, the flames did nothing to the flesh itself. In a rage, I dug a hole and threw him in."

"The bone marrow ash from my transformation became bones of fire. My essence floated out of the ice block my body had become and reformed above ground, reborn as fire. I tried to fly back and save you guys but I was blown into Takuya's hand. From there, I entered the Digital World and found my partner, Mokomon." Harry finished.

Ron stared, openmouthed.

"Oh, some things remain. When I was buried I was given two gifts. A globe of fire from Takuya's other spirit, BurningGreymon and Takuya's goggles." With this, Harry patted the goggles on his head, "The also dug out my wand and placed it along with my D-tector in my hands. Those four things were sucked in through the dead mortal tissue until they fused with the living fire within. That is why you have never seen me actively take them off, I can't. It is permanently attached to me. I can will them into being or out of it but they mean a lot and when I found out what they mean I cannot hide them."

Ron looked at Harry but the fireboy had eyes only for Takuya.

"Well, what do they mean?"

When Harry turned to Ron the human jerked back as if punched. Harry's eyes, though flames, still showed the emotions within, even more so than before. Ron saw fear, pain, death, life. "When a Digidestined wears goggles it means something more than just fashion. It signifies that that person is a leader, willing to do anything for their team. When I died saving as many as I could, I proved myself worthy of these goggles. They remind me of my sacrifice and why I am willing to make another."

"Why?"

"You." This time, it was Takuya who spoke. "He didn't die clinging to the hope that we would be safe. He didn't merge so as to allow me to fight. He wasn't thirsting for power or knowledge. No, there were three names in his mind at each sacrifice. One pulled him away from a life of being bullied because if he wasn't then his cousin would hurt them. The second is lying in a hospital bed, unable to be seen. The last one, the very first one in his mind… was you."

With that, both boys turned and walked back into the castle. Ron just stood there, realizing what he had done. Harry had died for him and how did he repay his friend? Doubt and anger. He never understood why Harry hung out with Takuya, thinking that he just wasn't good enough when all along, Harry had been thinking of him, not Takuya. On shaky legs, Ron walked into the castle…

…To find Hermione standing in front of him. "Her-hermione! You're ok!"

Hermione's eyes flashed and she grabbed him in a chokehold. "You die!" Hissed a male voice. As his eyesight began to fade, Ron thought he saw a flash wizz through the air.

"No you die, Bruce!"

Ron heard bones crunch and saw Harry leap onto Takuya's back in midair. The brunette's eyes narrowed and he turned into the very beast Ron had seen many times. Harry roared in anger and pulled out a sword of fire, thrusting it into the body of his friend.

Hermione's grip loosened, Ron falling to the ground.

"N-no! Har-Hakuya, don't kill her!"

Strangely, there was no blood, the hole from the wound closing up. Harry and the beast landed, as though waiting for something. "Kidnapping may be cruel but corrupting my friend and using her to kill my other one!" With that, Hakuya hit her in the jaw.

"Don't touch her!"

At this, Hakuya turned to Ron, silver armor glinting in the torchlight. His hair was a living flame yet his eyes were Takuya's brown. Pulsing gold and silver threads extended off into all directions, like neverending hair. This being was bred for war and yet, the combined voice spoke up, "I have to do what I can to save Hermione and you. If I don't do something quick, he'll corrupt her completely, killing all the students in the school."

Ron stood in front of Hermione, raising his hands out, blocking Hakuya. However, this had no effect as with a wave of the being's hand, Ron was lifted into the air. "Grab him my Valkyrie!"

Soaring through the air, Ron saw some of the threads around Hakuya flash. From out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy grabbed Ron, catching the boy in mid-air. Joe and Kari appeared and the three stood, blocking any attempt for Ron to save Hermione.

Hakuya was fighting as though any slip up would kill him. Fire and wind rained on the girl, at last knocking her out. Ron pushed, but the Valkyrie stood back, letting him go. Hakuya created a cushion of air, floating Hermione over to Ron. "Take care of her!"

Ron stared, seeing Hakuya and the beast circle something in the air. He wished he could see the same thing Hakuya could see, having to be satisfied by the intricate dance.

Hakuya flew off the beast, a gash across his face. In midair, the boy twirled, bouncing off a wall. The beast leapt and grabbed onto something, pulling it down with its teeth. Draco Malfoy leapt in and slashed the air near the beast with his huge talons. Before he crashed, the great golden wings opened and flashed in the light. Kari was making a pass, swiping whatever it was with a mighty blow. Joe was next, black wings flaring. However, he suddenly flew back, mouth bleeding.

"JOE!" Ron yelled.

"Are you alright Raven?" Hakuya hissed.

"Just a surprise blow m'lord." Joe said to the rider.

"Raven?" Ron asked.

"Yes little brother, I've seen this before." George Weasley was standing beside Ron, looking at the black winged boy. "I was there when they took down Randalf. Harry's controlling them through the threads in his body. When this happens, he is the Valkyrie Raven. Kari Kamiya is Eagle and Malfoy is Hawk. They look different than last year though. Raven, would water work on this thing you're fighting?"

Raven spun around, raptor eyes glinting.

George held out a barrel of water he had filled up.

In one swift motion, Raven grabbed the bucket and tossed it on Bruce. Ron could see the figure and so he leapt into action.

George stared as Ron jumped straight into the air. Forming under his body, a massive tiger appeared, paws ready for action.

If Harry could die for him, Ron could fight at his side. "Swerve behind!" Hakuya roared. The two leapt again, the claws of their steeds tearing into the cloak. The cloak fell away, revealing a skeleton. "Th-the sha-dows are co-ming." With that, Bruce, second of the shadows crumpled away to nothing. Ron's tiger vanished into air, leaving the boy missing his mount. Hakuya changed back into Harry, cold mind changing. The Valkyrie's armor fell away, wings now cloaks. Their eyes softened, returning to human shape. Even though it was mid-afternoon, those involved walked over to bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Settling: Attacks!

As Harry said, the new powers spent time appearing and disappearing until they finally settled. Harry's flame became easier to control and Takuya was now able to fly on the wind. Their canine appearances did not alter, instead settling. Though they had heightened senses, only Takuya had a difficult time controlling them. Harry's experiences with his fire had made it easier, only giving mild troubles in the beginning. The one thing that grew was the visions. Harry and the rest of the trekkers were now known for collapsing at random times, waking up moments later looking like they had ran laps.

When Hermione had awakened after the battle, she saw Harry looming over her, a worried expression on his face. This was marred however, by his eyes which seemed to dance. When she sat up in the Entrance Hall, her stomach gave her so much pain that she had fallen back. Before she could hit the floor, Harry had swooped in and grabbed her, carrying her easily up the four flights to the Hospital Wing. While she was unsurprised at Harry and Ron standing at her bedside; she was shocked by the presence of Harry's friend Takuya, brown haired Kari Kamiya, and dark haired Joe Kido. Most shocking was Draco Malfoy. Though he waited by her bedside, Malfoy had taken to pacing up and down, lost in thought. When Hermione left the hospital a few days later, many students avoided her, having heard about when she had thrown Madame Pomphrey into the wall. The rumors were also fueled by Harry's occasional need to run off into the grounds, in pain over sensory overload.

One day, while returning from one of these trips, Harry was walking back up the stairs. He barely noticed where he was going; only stopping when he felt himself kick something hard. He looked down at the two forms in shock. Though he had seen both Ms. Norris and Colin, Harry was surprised at the blackened form of his house ghost. The other figure, Justin Finch-Fetchley, lay panicked at his feet. He heard a gasp and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do it!"

"This is out of my hands Potter." She said, escorting the boy to a statue of a gargoyle. "Sherbert Lemon!" Harry was surprised at the strange password, but it turned out to be the correct one, the statue opening up to a moving spiral staircase. Harry walked up and entered an elegant oval room, books lining shelves all around. Moving portraits decorated the walls and strange instruments sat atop cabinets.

Harry heard a bird squawk, turning to see what he knew was a phoenix. He instantly knew that the bird was dying, yet it would rebirth from its ashes. He could see that its song was pure and its tears could heal. The boy heard another squawk and walked toward the bird, wondering why it wanted him to come. Maybe it wanted some company or knew another fire beast when it saw one, but as Harry approached it grew peaceful. When Harry stopped by the bird's perch, it squawked at him and obediently, he picked it up, holding it in his hands. As soon as it touched his flesh, the bird burst into flames, most of the ashes falling to a trap below its perch. Some of the ashes however, fell onto Harry, being sucked into his being.

Harry heard someone approaching and turned to see Dumbledore looking at him. Harry stared but before he could speak, Dumbledore spoke up, "Fawkes is a phoenix Harry." Harry fought to keep a surprised look on his face as Dumbledore explained about the bird. Finally, the man finished and invited Harry to sit down. Not wanting to cause problems, Harry instead elected to stand, waiting for the man to speak.

Before either could speak, Hagrid burst in, a bleeding rooster in his hand. He noticed Harry standing next to Dumbledore and quickly spoke up, "It wasn't him Professor, I know it wasn't him." Dumbledore quickly surprised Harry by saying he knew this but Hagrid kept ranting on before it sank in. With a quick, "Oh," Hagrid elected to wait outside, face red through his beard.

"You don't think it was me?"

"No Harry, I brought you here to ask you if there was anything you wished to tell me."

Harry wondered if he should tell Dumbledore that the boy standing in front of his desk was not the boy Dumbledore had seen at the sorting. He knew Dumbledore expected something from Harry, but was unsure what it was. Even so, Harry felt that he couldn't let Dumbledore down and so remained silent. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then asked if he was sure, causing Takuya to chuckle. Keeping a straight face, Harry shook his head and was then dismissed. On his way out, Harry saw Hagrid walk back in and decided to listen in as he walked. Harry heard Hagrid saying that all of his chickens had been strangled, and that he had no idea of the culprit.

When Hermione heard about the chicken killings she got a funny look but said nothing when the boys asked her about it.

One day, Harry had found a strange diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, pulsating with a dark aura. Curious, Harry picked it up and brought it to the common room. It told him that the last time the Chamber had been opened, a girl had been killed and shortly after this, the culprit had been caught, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry and Ron decided to wait until another attack occurred, preferring to give their friend the benefit of the doubt. Shortly after, the second years were given another thing to think about, class choices for the next year. Izzy, Cody, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Takuya, Zoe, Takato, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, TK, Kari, Willis, Davis, Henry, Kristy, Kenta, Jeri, and Rika met in the library to talk it over.

"Well I for one am signing up for everything." Hermione explained at once. Harry and Ron decided to take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination but the others were less hesitant to pick classes. Cody and Izzy were eager to take everything, but both opted out of Muggle Studies. Davis quickly took a liking to Muggle Studies and Divination, deciding they would be easiest. Koichi promply picked both of Harry's choices, his twin deciding the same thing. Zoe, Kenta, Henry, and Jeri decided they wanted to try out ancient runes, other choices less known. After careful thought, Harry, Takuya, and Koichi chose Arithimancy, wondering if it would help with their visions.

Not long after classes were chosen, the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match was slated to begin. Of course, Kari and the rest of the Hufflepuffs would be cheering for their team. However, when Harry got down to the Pitch late, Professor McGonagall informed the crowd that the match had been canceled. Before he could protest, Harry and Ron were escorted to the Hospital Wing along with Thomas.

The three froze as they saw Hermione and Penelope Clearwater lying on two beds. Between them on a table was a mirror. They were all asked if they knew why there was a mirror in Hermione's hand but no one knew. As a direct result, Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid. Before they could talk, Hagrid flung them back under the cloak as Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and the bowler hat man, Cornelius Fudge entered. The conversation that followed was grave, ending in Dumbledore's suspension and Hagrid's arrest. Both gave words of advice involving hope and spiders and after everyone left, the boys returned to the school.

**A.N. As you may have noticed, the format seems to be similar to my last book. Shortly after Christmas, the digibaddy gets defeated and then Harry takes care of wizard business without the Digidestined. I noticed this myself and figured I should change this. As such, I will try to steer one of the lesser written about Digidestined into the final battle, seeing if I can make a few "connections" there. It just doesn't seem fair that Harry and Takuya get all the attention, but when I first started I had little control over the story. As always, I thank you all for reading, grinning as the favorites and follows go up. I wish I could meet some of you and hear if y'all think Harry just keeps getting too OP. Either way, I am starting to get a good idea about some scenes in books 3-5, one involving Hagrid and Suzie. As you may have noticed, Suzie is getting close to the sorting age, making me wonder about what qualities she would possess. Will she still be a sweet and kindly kid? Or has she gotten a little moody? And of course, Thomas will have his last year at school, something I am excited about. See, Rowling never explained about graduating students and I want to do something like a Muggle ceremony. I'm sure most of you older readers remember your High School/ College graduations. I crossed the stage in tears, unable to hold myself together. Either way, I have a feeling that this book will be shorter, making me wonder if I should do some Digiworld summer thing. I've probably put you to sleep by now so remember to keep on trucking, and maybe this story will inspire you to write your own!**

**Fyrius**


	12. Snakes and spiders

While it upset Ron greatly, Takuya kept Harry from feeling despair at Hermione's petrification. The three kept busy checking the scene of the first attack until one night; they noticed a group of spiders running outside. While Ron was pale, Harry and Takuya knew that this was the best lead they had. After hearing about Ron's fear of spiders, Harry and Takuya dragged him along, not letting the other boy off easily.

The spiders led the trio to the Forbidden Forest, a place Harry and Ron had been before. While Ron was constantly tripping over something, Harry and Takuya's forms made the walk easy as a stroll for them. Though they didn't notice, both boys were walking on all fours, keeping low to the ground like beasts. Fed up, Ron summoned his tiger, and the group ran along, easily keeping pace with one another.

Arriving in the heart of the forest, Ron stepped off his tiger and the other two rose onto their feet. Standing there before them was a large spider, bigger than even the Valkyrie. With Ron shaking, the group listened as the spider, Aragog, explained that he was not the monster of the Chamber and that that beast was the enemy of spiders. After he finished, Aragog looked at Ron with hunger, sensing the other two were inedible. When Aragog ordered his spiders to attack, Harry and Takuya leapt at them, clearing a path for Ron. Before the spiders could break through, the car that had taken the group to Hogwarts crashed through the trees, as wild as the Valkyrie. It had become feral from its time in the forest, fending off the spiders with ease. However, when the car stopped and opened its doors, only Ron leapt in, Harry and Takuya deciding to leap into the skies. When the car dropped Ron at the edge of the forest, the other boys flew down and the three talked the night over.

As April turned to May and May to June, the attacks halted, spreading relief throughout the school. The trio spent a large amount of time with Hermione, bouncing ideas around as though she could hear. It was Harry who noticed the slip of paper in her frozen hand, explaining that a snake called a Basilisk (**A.N. After I read the second book the second or third time, I looked up Basilisks. They actually look like huge scaly roosters. They were born the way she says they were and do kill on sight. Though I will go with Ms. Rowling's image of them, I wanted to tell you what I found out. Of course, since I read her account first, I think of them as big snakes that could give Godzilla a run for his money.**) had been using the pipes to get around. It explained why no one had died, Ms. Norris seeing it in a puddle of water, Colin through his camera, Hermione and Penelope through the mirror, and Justin through Nick. The group decided to go tell someone about the snake, on the way meeting up with Kari and Tai. When the group went to the staff room, they leapt in the closet to hear the news, Ginny Weasley had been taken to the Chamber where her body would lie forever.

At this news, Harry, Ron, Takuya, Tai, and Kari ran to Professor Lockhart's room, only to see him packing. The fool explained that all the books he was famous for, contained with deeds involving trolls and werewolves, had actually not come from his own experiences, instead stemming from others. Before he could rip their memories, Harry flung out his hand, materializing his wand and casting a disarming charm. The group marched Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where everyone but Harry heard that Myrtle had died after seeing big yellow eyes by the sinks. The group quickly located a tap with a stone snake on it and Harry stood forward

~Open.~

With that, the wall of sinks split apart, revealing a large hole. Lockhart, Ron, Tai, Kari, Takuya, and then Harry slid down one at a time. When Tai landed, he turned and saw Kari sail through. Right after her, Takuya sailed past, stopping in midair. He glanced at Takuya, noting the boy's ease at the maneuver. However, he had no time to marvel as he felt a huge burst of heat come out and stood back knowing what was coming. A comet shot through the pipe, reforming into Harry as it landed next to Takuya. Though Tai and Kari knew about Harry's firepower, Lockhart gasped and collapsed. As Ron leapt to help him, Lockhart grabbed the wand Ron carried, not knowing it had been broken by the Whomping Willow. Lockhart spun around and yelled the spell that had made his fortune, "Obliviate!" However, the damaged wand backfired, sending Ron, Kari, and Lockhart crashing into the wall. A rain of boulders crashed down, separating the three from the rest of the group. When Harry established the wellbeing of Ron and Kari, Harry ordered them to stay put as he and Takuya loped forward. Though slower, Tai kept up, marveling at the speed the two were running at. The progress was stopped at a door with snakes which Harry quickly ordered to open. Not wanting to leave Tai behind, Takuya ordered Tai to mount him, the group bounding into a chamber with snake statues all around.

When the group reached the front of the chamber, all three were shocked to see a sixteen year old boy standing in front of Ginny Weasley. Harry had stiffened, hackles rising. He saw a swirling black aura he recognized, knowing that this must be the sixteen year old Voldermort. Sensing Harry's discomfort, Takuya lowered his goggles and saw the trouble, making Tai wonder what was going on. Harry and Takuya reminded Tai of wild beasts, preparing for the kill. He found out why the boys were angry when the boy introduced himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle, the owner of the diary Harry had found, and showed that "I am Lord Voldermort" was an anagram of his name. Takuya walked forward but Harry stopped him with a thought.

-No, he's mine.-

Riddle spoke an incantation and Harry found himself staring into the eyes of an ancient snake. Riddle was shocked that Harry was still alive, knowing his snake could kill with a glance.

"What trickery is this!?"

"No trickery, I know Basilisks kill humans and animals who see its eyes."

"You should be dead!"

"Thankfully for me, I am not human or animal."

"But. You."

"What's the matter Tommy? Too scared now that your snake has no effect?"

Takuya joined with Harry's mind, Tai now alone behind a pillar, as Fawkes appeared the sorting hat in his hand. The hat fell to Harry, a sword falling out of it. Without looking at it, Harry easily caught the sword, igniting it with his heat. The boy leapt straight in the air, brandishing the flaming weapon with the same ease as he fought on the beast. When the Basilisk darted forward, Harry would wing his way through the air, using his body to fly around. Blood rained down onto the floor from the wounds the snake was taking, bathing the floor in hot blood. At last, Harry slashed out the beast's eyes, taking out beast's ability to see. Harry continued on, darting like a madman around the large beast. Now able to watch the battle, Tai gasped at Harry. He had seen the boy fight with his Digimon and as Agunimon, but he had never seen this savage intensity with which the battle was fought. Finally, with a scream, the Basilisk toppled to the floor, straight for Ginny. Takuya separated from Harry and threw the snake out of the way, both boys training their lupine eyes on Riddle.

"You. Don't. Know. Who. You. Are. Dealing. With." Takuya spoke, each word a growl.

"You can mess with me, you can play with Takuya, but you will never hurt this school." Harry growled.

With that, the boy threw the sword at Tai, who quickly caught it and picked up the diary lying on the floor. When he touched it, Riddle stared as the other boy's hand began to smoke, screaming at the agony. Black ink flew all over the room, only missing Harry and Takuya. When Harry lowered the book, he now held a smoking black cover, burn marks covering the once complete book.

With Fawkes carrying Tai, Harry and Takuya loped back to the blocked in chamber, easily outpacing the bird. With their immense strength, Harry and Takuya broke through the boulders, shocking Lockhart and Kari.

With Ron, Tai, Kari, Ginny, and Lockhart holding hands, the phoenix took off back up the pipe. Harry and Takuya used their powers over the elements to follow, the bird leading the group to Dumbledore's office.

When the seven entered the office, Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, and Lucius turned to look. From behind Lucius, Dobby looked on in wide eyed wonder. It took Arthur and Molly a few minutes to realize what they were seeing, the once human Harry and Takuya looking taller with wolf eyes, hands, feet, and ears. Takuya carried the hat while Tai carried the book and Harry the sword. The three boys held out their items, allowing Dumbledore to take them. Fawkes looked at Harry, thanking the boy for rescuing his master's school. It took Harry some time to realize that the bird had spoken to him and he had understood but when he did, he simply nodded at the bird.

"Well, in honor of your achievements, I award 50 points to each of you for saving the school. You will all receive awards for services to the school."

Kari and Tai looked at each other and then Tai turned, "Takuya, Harry, and Ron discovered the snake. Kari helped Ron and the Professor while I watched Harry take down the Basilisk with Takuya."

"You will all receive awards for services to the school for assisting in the destruction of this menace. Also, we will cancel all exams for the year, passing each student based on merit."

**A.N. Well now, the year is winding down and I got Tai in on the action. Of course, the name of the story probably doesn't make sense but if you look closely, it does bring up Harry's powers a bit more than last time. The events of the last two major fights changed, but all in all the point was made. Many of you are probably wondering why Dobby wasn't released and I will come to that. Of course, I'll put in at least one more chapter, tying up the loose ends of the year. Thank you to my 6 follows, 11 favorites, 1 community, and 1 review for making my heart feel warm and fuzzy. On a side note, I may not be writing tomorrow night or Friday night as my dad is coming to town on Friday and I have work and the fair on top of that. However, I promise that I will write tonight and tomorrow, putting chapters out in the day time as well as at night.**


	13. Freedom and Farewell

Before Lucius Malfoy was able to leave the castle, Harry, Ron, Kari, Takuya, Joe, and Draco blocked the man from escaping. Lucius was shocked both to see his son and to see him looking so much more different.

"You know, people don't take to kindly to killer parents." Draco said

"Some would even call it immoral." Kari continued.

"Especially considering you didn't even try to seek revenge for Draco." Joe said.

"And to think, he turned out fairly nice considering." Harry supplied.

"Makes a bloke feel sorry for the rat." Ron said grudgingly.

"Of course, your actions show us that you don't deserve a servant." Takuya finished

Lucius smirked, "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

Harry grinned, "Nothing much, see I know what losing a father can do. Even so, that leaves so many possibilities."

Lucius saw three of the boys, one of them his own son, look at him with animalistic rage. At this, he stepped back, bumping into a wall.

"Dobby, I command you to take this." Draco said, holding up a sock.

Before Lucius could stop him, the elf had the sock in his hands, now free. He ran forward and Dobby ran to block. However, Takuya, Harry, Draco, Kari, and Joe were on Lucius, scratching the proud man in the face with claws and talons. When they pulled back, the man was bleeding from multiple clawmarks, dripping blood as he walked away.

The last day of school brought on feasting and the presentation of the awards:

"I present, to Ms. Hikaru Kamiya, an Award for Services to the School for aiding in the killing of the Basilisk of Slytherin." Kari had on her old outfit, a wizard's hat the only mark showing she belonged here.

"I present, to Mr. Taichi Kamiya, an Award for Services to the School, for aiding in the killing of the Basilisk of Slytherin." Tai had on his wizard's robes, his goggles present on his face.

"I present, to Mr. Ron Weasley, an Award for Services to the School, for aiding in the killing of the Basilisk of Slytherin, as well as the discovery of the beast as well."

"I present, to Mr. Harry Potter, an Award for Services to the School, for killing the Basilisk of Slytherin, the destruction of the man who opened the chamber, and the discover of the beast." Harry smiled and tossed his black hair, now streaked with flames.

"I present, to Mr. Takuya Kanbara, an Award for Services to the School, for killing the Basilisk of Slytherin, assistance in the destruction of the man who opened the chamber, and the discovery of the beast." Takuya had on his cloak and goggles, the latter turning his hair red in the light. Each child walked up to the Headmaster, applause raining down on them. The group saw another group walk into the hall, led by Hagrid. This group, the petrified, smiled at the group, grateful for their help. Colin stared at Harry and his friends in shock, seeing most of them were different.

When the points were tallied up, Gryffindor took the lead. For the first time in ten years, Hufflepuff took second, the single act of Kari pushing them a few points ahead of Slytherin. For this, she became an instant celebrity, many boys now interested in the girl.

Miki, Megumi, and Yoshi found out that they had passed their OWLs, allowing them to continue in NEWT classes. Eventually, it was time to go home and Harry, Takuya, Draco, Kari, and Joe were sitting in a compartment together. The five were discussing their lives as the Valkyrie, beast, and rider; wondering what would happen next year. Though Harry knew they had five more shadows to take down, he couldn't help but feel cheery over the defeat of the second shadow, Bruce. The group parted ways, leaving Harry to lope over to the Dursleys. Taken aback by his new appearance, Vernon and Petunia didn't say a word, shoving the boy in the car.

**A.N. Another year gone, two shadows down, and more transformations to get used to. It proves to be exciting as I think I'll start book three off earlier than Rowling's does. As always, thank you for taking this ride with me. As I already bored you all to tears, I will say nothing more except, the adventure continues in Harry Potter and the Valkyrie**


End file.
